


Learn to Do It

by thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballroom Dancing, M/M, Mutual Pining, bokuto wants to take a dance class and akaashi is an expert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo/pseuds/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo
Summary: Bokuto is trying to fulfill all of his physical education credits, which might provide just the opening Akaashi needs to woo him. If Bo even needs wooing.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bo, you’ve been making your schedule for three hours now what are you even trying to do?” Akaashi asked from the kitchen as he attempted to make dinner for himself and Bokuto. It was not unusual for his best friend to be at his dorm to do his school work, but it was still summer for a few more days and it was getting late. Not to mention he was slightly concerned that Bokuto had been still for so long. It was out of character for him. 

“Dude, it’s so hard to decide what classes to take. And you know I can’t get up early. This has to be a delicate process,” The owl-like man responded, failing to look up from his laptop as he scrolled through endless pages of course descriptions.

“You are a physical education major, what could possibly be that complicated?” Akaashi teased as he rolled his eyes.

“Hey! It’s very hard to learn to be a good educator, I’ll have you know. The classes make you read and write so much! And besides we can’t all be engineering majors like you. I have to take all these sports classes to get my PE credits but they won’t let me take volleyball or basketball or anything like that because they say I need to learn other kinds of things,” Bokuto retorted as he typed furiously. 

“Well you are on the volleyball team here, and most likely going pro, so you can’t really make an arguement that you have any need to take a volleyball class. And this degree is just for something to do when you retire. More importantly, why couldn’t you have done this in your own apartment?”

Bokuto finally pulled his eyes away from the screen to aim a pout at Akaashi, “You know I get lonely when Kuroo isn’t home. He went to visit Kenma since classes start Monday.”

“Fine,” Akaashi waved his hand in Bokuto’s direction, “I figured you were staying anyway since it’s so late. Just don’t eat too much of my food before you leave for practice in the morning.” 

“Thanks man, you’re the best, as always,” Bokuto said, beaming up at Akaashi, who blushed slightly and turned away grumbling, but Bokuto was, thankfully, too busy to notice.

Akaashi continued to go about his nightly routine as Bokuto stayed on the floor with his laptop. By the time he had showered and gotten his pajamas on, he returned to the living room to find Bokuto looking triumphant. 

“I have everything set for the semester I just need help choosing my last PE class. It was pretty slim pickings since the seniors take all the good ones. Swimming is definitely out since its at 7 in the morning, that’s so gross, so that leaves either cycling or ballroom dancing. There’s that show about cycling that I like, but it seems kinda hard on top of practice and it would be cool to learn to dance. What do you think Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, turning to look inquisitively at the other man. 

At this moment, Akaashi had approximately 0.5 seconds to weigh his options. He could tell Bokuto a secret from his past and risk getting laughed at, which seemed unlikely since he had just said dancing is cool. Then he would have the chance to be near Bo, but then he would be committed to this plan and being in close proximity to Bokuto was...dangerous for him. He could also pass up this opportunity to share something with his crush and continue pining and pretending nothing was different from high school like he had been since he got to college a year ago. That would be annoying. Might as well go for it.

“Well, I mean if you took ballroom I could help you. Up until high school I was trained in all kinds of dance so if you needed extra practice I could be your partner. I dunno if that changes anything.”

Bokuto’s eyes were sparkling as he looked at him in awe, “Akaaaashi I didn’t know that why didn’t you tell me! Of course I’ll take ballroom dancing and then after class I can come here and practice what I learned with you and I’ll get an A for sure! And you know I don’t get a lot of those so this’ll be great!” he yelled, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s neck and bouncing happily.

Well, there’s no going back now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first dance class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the song that made me want to write this https://open.spotify.com/track/0X91ZlK9FY7x7LuRAqUQmV?si=fX0ngBFfTAq0Sfts22q01A its from anastasia musical and where I got the title from

As Bokuto entered the dance studio for his last class of the day on Monday, his nerves were starting to get the better of him. He had taken this class because it was a chance to spend time with Akaashi in a way that maybe wasn’t quite so platonic. It had seemed like the perfect plan at the time but now he wasn’t quite so sure.

It was supposed to be a beginner class but these people didn’t look like beginners. Well, actually it was about a 50/50 split. Half the class was dressed like he was, sweats, sneakers, etc., as you would expect for a PE class. The other half had on what looked like formal wear to Bokuto. The men were wearing slacks, black shirts and shiny shoes and the women had on skirts and heeled shoes. A traitorous part of Bokuto’s brain supplied the image of Akaashi in heels, stretching like a woman across the room was with a foot up on her friend’s shoulder… 

Bokuto quickly shook that thought from his mind. He would have to pay attention so he could impress Akaashi later when he went over to practice. 

A woman who Bokuto had assumed was a student, as she didn't look any older than him, got up in front of the class. He could objectively admit that she was very pretty, even if girls weren’t really his thing. She was wearing a black crop top with a flowy mid-length black skirt and black heeled dance shoes and she had her long blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail. She looked like a real dancer. 

“Alright class settle down,” she said, clapping her hands to get their attention. “My name is Akamine Mari, but most people around here just call me Kami. I’m a senior at the conservatory here and teaching this class is part of my dance instruction curriculum so don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because I’m a student. I’m certified to teach everything from ballet to hip hop, and ballroom is the last one to check off.” 

She finished off this speech with a brilliant smile and Bokuto could tell that no matter how hard she was on them, no one would dislike her because she was probably the most endearing person on Earth. That being said, Bokuto had met people like this before, the kind of person who was so sweet and earnest that they could get away with murder; she reminded him of Hinata slightly. 

“Alright since it’s the first day we’re gonna do something easy. Just a quick little three step waltz and then I’ll get you out of here early. Does anyone know how to waltz already? I don’t care who you are just someone get up here so I can demonstrate.” 

Bokuto tried to focus on what the man was doing, while Kami was talking about something called a box step, but all of it jumbled up in his brain and he was more stressed than ever. They looked graceful and fluid in a way the Bokuto was sure he had never looked in his life. He was used to doing everything by brute force and he was damn good at it. He didn't think he could do do something so delicate and refined. He could definitely picture Akaashi doing it, though. 

Bokuto returned to reality just in time to realize that they had been instructed to partner up, and that he was the odd one out.  
“Looks like you’re with me, big guy,” Kami said, walking over to him and offering her hand to help him up. “It looks like I just pulled you out of some deep thinking, sorry about that. What’s your name?”

Bokuto chuckled softly and took her hand, realizing as he stood that he towered over her. He hadn’t realized how small she was because she gave off such a big presence, but he had almost thirty centimeters on her.

“I’m Bokuto. And not lost in thought so much as not sure if I’ll even be able to do your ‘easy’ stuff,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh come on. You’re on the volleyball team right? I thought I recognized you. I’ve seen you play and you can definitely do this. I’ll have you whipped into dancing shape soon enough.” she told him with a smack to the arm.

She grabbed one of his hands and guided the other to the middle of her back. It was at this moment that Bokuto realized he had not absorbed one single step of how to waltz.

“Can you uh, guide me through it again please?” he asked sheepishly.

She just smiled at him and slowly walked him through the steps. Slowly but surely he starts to at least understand what was supposed to be doing, but that didn't mean he was any closer to getting his body to do what he was asking it to. After the fourth try resulting in Bokuto on the ground he had thoroughly embarrassed himself.

“You’re thinking too much,” Kami said as she helped him up once again, “try talking to me as you do the steps.”

“Talk about what?” Bokuto asked, still laser focussed on his own feet.

“I don’t know, anything. Why are you taking this class?” She asked.

Bokuto finally looked up from his feet to answer, “Well once I’m done with volleyball I want to be able to teach gym and coach.”

“Mm that’ll probably be a while though. You’re very good. But why this class specifically?” she prodded.

“Well, see my best friend used to dance so I thought maybe this would impress him. I’ve wanted to ask him out for like a year now but he makes me so nervous 'cause he’s just so pretty. And he said he’d tutor me so I thought maybe he’d fall for me if we danced together?” he said, blushing deeply at the confession, but it wasn’t like she knew Akaashi so it didn’t really matter.

“That’s actually very sweet Bokuto. There's more to you than your big jock exterior. I dance with all kinds of people but I still think it’s romantic to dance with someone you love. I'm always dancing with my girlfriend,” She said, beaming up at him.

Bokuto was surprised for just a moment before smiling back, “That’s adorable and I’m crazy jealous of you.” he responded.

“But in other news, check it out you’re waltzing!” She exclaimed

Bokuto looked down to see that in fact his feet were doing exactly what he’d been trying to get them to do for the better part of an hour, which caused him to immediately stop and throw his arms into the air, and let out a victorious “Hey hey hey!” which caused Kami to laugh. 

After that, Kami dismissed the class, giving them homework to work on their box step before the next class on Wednesday. 

As he was rushing out the door he heard Kami calling after him to “Go get him, Bokuto!” to which he responded with a salute and continued out the door, pulling his phone out of his bag as he went. He was walking so fast that he was halfway to Akaashi’s apartment before he had dialed his number.

“Hello?”

“Hi Akaashi!! I’ll be there in a second I learned a dance today and I need to practice! Oh and my teacher is a lesbian! Or at least she has a girlfriend but I love meeting other not straight people!”

Akaashi snorted at this. Bokuto had come out to him as gay in high school and Akaashi had in turn told him that he was bi, but besides each other and Bokuto's roommate Kuroo (who had been dating his high school sweetheart Kenma for years now) they didn’t get to interact with a lot of other queer people.

“That’s great Bo, invite her over here sometime I’d love to meet her,” Akaashi said, only half kidding.

“Yeah I totally will! Anyway I’m almost there I’ll see you soon!”

“I can’t wait to be wowed by your new dancing abilities. See you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tutoring finally happens!!

Akaashi was just getting the last of his homework for the next day done when Bokuto burst through his apartment door. He then proceeded to unceremoniously toss his backpack aside, fling his shoes across the living room and pad softly over to where Akaashi was on the couch packing up his backpack. He the proceeded to bounce excitedly until Akaashi looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow.

“I want to show you what I learned, quick before I forget it!” he shouted down at him. 

“Of course Bo. I’d love to help you practice. What did you learn?” Akaashi asked. 

It was hard not to smile when Bokuto was so excited. Especially because he was that excited to dance with him.

“I learned how to waltz! That’s probably easy for you but I kinda had to work on it and I’m gonna blow you away with my skill!” he replied.

Bokuto quickly turned on simple waltz music on his phone, then extended a hand out to Akaashi, which he took immediately. 

Damn, Bo looked good. His signature hairstyle was a little mussed from the effort of his dance class and his black fitted t-shirt and grey joggers hugged him in all the right places. He looked like he could lift Akaashi above his head, dirty dancing style, without a second thought. He barely had time to indulge that fantasy before he was hoisted to his feet, and found himself very much in Bokuto’s personal space. 

He could have sworn he saw a faint blush on the taller man’s cheeks before he gave Akaashi a smile and put his free hand on Akaashi’s waist. He jumped slightly at the touch, partly because he wasn’t expecting it and partly because he had placed his hand on the curve of his back right at the top of his butt. He could feel Bokuto’s thumb on his hip bone for half a second before he pulled his hand away.

“Ah, sorry Akaashi I only learned the dude part today and I don’t know the girl one. Sorry, I didn’t even ask if that was ok.” He said, completely misreading Akaashi’s reaction.

Akaashi smiled at him before saying “Of course that’s fine Bo, I learned both parts for most dances over the years.”

“Ok cool. I’m gonna go ahead and start then,” he said with a grin, replacing his hand in the exact same spot.

As they stepped in mirror images of each other, Akaashi’s first thought was that Bo really wasn’t bad. He stepped on his toes a couple times but he had only learned this dance today so that was to be expected. Something about Bokuto had always projected strength, and it made dancing with him something Akaashi had never experienced before. 

He had expected to have to have to critique lots of things about the dance but instead he was swept up in it, able to dance as he pleased behind Bokuto’s lead as they moved throughout the apartment. He enjoyed the feeling of Bokuto’s hand in his and his toned bicep beneath his other hand. 

Akaashi was pulled from his bliss by an inquisitive voice, and only then did he realize they had stopped moving.

“Sorry, what?” he asked, flushing a little at having missed the question.

“Uh, I know I messed up my feet sometimes, but how was my like, way I held myself and stuff?” Bokuto asked again.

Akaashi smiled up at Bokuto without releasing him. “I thought it was very good for your first day, Bo. Very pretty dancing.”

At that Bokuto turned a violent shade of pink that Akaashi thought made him look adorable and determinedly looked at the ground.

“You don’t have to say that just to make me feel better,” he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“You know I wouldn’t do that!” Akaashi exclaimed, causing Bokuto to beam at him.

“Maybe soon they’ll teach us all the fun little tricks so I can really impress you!” Bokuto said as he released Akaashi’s hip and spun him around once, causing Akaashi to laugh.

“Maybe you’ll do lifts at some point and you can put those muscles to good use,” he replied, as Bokuto jokingly dipped him over his arm.

“Yeah I bet I could toss you around pretty easily,” Bokuto said as he looked down at Akaashi, and it sounded almost like flirting. Or maybe Akaashi was just hearing what he wanted to hear. 

Bokuto then pulled him back up, but just a little to quickly. Now they were pressed against each other, Akaashi’s hands planted on Bokuto’s firm chest, and Bokuto’s hand on his waist to steady him. The song was long over and they both feel silent in that moment; Bokuto’s face was mere centimeters in front of his own. His lips looked tantalizing as his tongue darted out to wet them. It would be so easy to just lean forward and... 

No.

He instead untangled himself from Bokuto’s arms and started moving towards the kitchen.

“Must’ve let the blood rush to my head there, sorry I lost my balance. You want to stay for dinner?” Akaashi said over his shoulder.

Bokuto looked slightly dazed and just nodded in response before plopping down onto the couch. He then shook his head as if to clear it before reaching for the remote to turn on the tv as Akaashi cooked.

This reaction to their waltz was surprising to say the least, but it was short lived. Moments later Bokuto was back to laughing and yelling into the kitchen about whatever he was watching. But those few moments made Akaashi think that maybe this plan wasn’t so hopeless after all.


End file.
